Many methods are available to see pictures, images, or views, even 3D views of places. For example, a 2D or a 3D map can show a travel plan. The travel plan can include images of the general area of departure, general area of arrival, and areas traversed during the travels.
Some presently available solutions also show buildings and structures that may be present in the area shown on the map. Some presently available technologies, such as Google Earth, allow a user to move and position a stick-figure person onto a view to see the view from the vantage point of the stick-figure person's position. (Google and Google Earth are trademarks owned by Google Inc. in the United States and other countries).
Presently available navigation solutions can guide a user from a present location of the user to a destination location. Some navigation solutions can tune their navigation directions depending upon the user present location, destination location, and mode of transportation.